My Heart Now Beats for Two
by mmm189
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, best friends, attend a famous Warbler party together. When they wake up the next morning, naked and in the same bed, with only the faintest clue of what happened, what will happen to their friendship? And when Blaine starts feeling sick, what will happen when the "B" word comes into their lives? Rated T for sexual references, language, and MPreg. I don't own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a re-write of the fic "Baby." The title has changed to "My Heart Now Beats for Two", and although this one is cliché as well, it's better, in my opinion! **

**There are obviously going to be differences in chapter content as well as the general plot! Like the pregnancy, the character personalities, and the fact that MPreg will come in, well…. not this chapter! I just think that this one will be a better story for me!**

**This is set when Kurt and Blaine are at Dalton. Sebastian will join later, when Blaine is a little bit pregnant, and no one but he and Kurt can tell. Kurt and Blaine are best friends, and at one of the Warbler's famous parties, the two get drunk and have sex. There will be no smut, I'm not comfortable writing it, sorry. Kurt has a crush on Blaine, but Blaine will be as oblivious as always. Both Kurt and Blaine will go to McKinley, after some complications at Dalton. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

…

Chapter 1: Accidents Will Happen

The Warblers loved parties.

It was common knowledge. They were quite known for their impromptu get together's, even if they _did_ tend to get out of hand most of the time. What was important was the fact that everyone had fun.

When Kurt transferred, they threw an epic party, one to be remembered by all. They got themselves a new countertenor, which was quite rare among the students. Nobody could match the voice. I was unique, a prized jewel for the Warblers.

During lunch, Jeff and his boyfriend, Nick came into the dining hall, looking as if Christmas had come early this year.

"Hello, fellow students! As you know, I am Jeff, and this here is Nick. We just wanted to announce that the Warblers will be having a party at my house! You all are invited, but try to keep the guests to a minimum. My house is only so big!" Everybody recalled the time the Warblers held an end-of-school party, and it got over-populated with everybody bringing a date.

Nick continued, while Jeff fixed Wes and David with a warning look. They were the main cause for the crowded party. "The party starts at eight this Saturday. We will supply the alcohol, so don't bring extra, David!" David held up his hands in mock surrender, but everyone knew he wouldn't comply. "See you guys there!"

…

Later that day, when Kurt and Blaine were studying, the topic of the party came up.

"So, Blaine. Are you going to Jeff and Nick's party? I think I might, but not if I'll just spend the whole night alone! That would be just sad!" Kurt exclaimed. He wished Blaine would come. He loved drunken Blaine!

"Yes, Kurt. I am definitely going. A Jeff and Nick party is not something I can miss. Although at the end, if you are sober, all you see is them making out on the couch. And, even though it's hot, it is still not something I like to see my best friends do. It's sort of disgusting!" Blaine said, dead serious.

"You have watched Jeff and Nick make out?" Kurt asked, dumbfounded. When Blaine nodded, Kurt was shocked. He hadn't even kissed a boy at his free will let alone watched anyone make out. What was it like? Instead of asking Blaine for the graphic details, he instead asked, "Will you ride with me? I don't know the address and don't want to get lost."

"Sure! I'll pick you up! Are you drinking? I am, so I'll be crashing there and leaving in the morning. I practically have a bedroom there."

"I guess. Although last time I drank I threw up all over my Guidance Counselor. I heard a rumor that she went to the hospital and got four decontamination showers!" Kurt was blushing now, the red making its way up to his ears. This was not something he wanted to tell the boy he was in love with.

Blaine laughed, giddy at his friends embarrassment. "Aw, Kurt! You're blushing! Why are you embarrassed? You only threw up on someone!" Blaine teased.

"Blaine! Shut up! It's embarrassing, and you know it! It was gross, too!" Kurt shuddered to think about it. He could feel it and taste it and – _ugh_! "Blaine. I'm going! I feel nasty now and feel the need to take a shower! I'll see you tomorrow in class!" Kurt hugged Blaine quickly and headed straight for the door.

_Well, this party will be fun!_ Blaine thought as Kurt shut the door behind him.

…

**Please review! I might actually continue this story! Also, I just want you all to know that I suck at updating! I have so much school work and it **_**SUCKS**_**! So, I'll try to update, but there will be no promises!**

**Next chapter: Kurt and Blaine party hard!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! This is the quickest I've updated in a while! That must be because of all the notifications I've gotten! Thank you, by the way!**

**I would like to thank -anderson-cullen for her help with this story, and I'll probably be mentioning her for a while. I would fail at this story without her! **

…

At promptly five thirty on Saturday, Blaine pulled up at the Hummel's house, ready for the two hour drive to Jeff's and the party. Blaine, looking dapper as always wore a white button-up shirt and a sweater vest with mustard colored capris and a bowtie. Blaine got out of his Prius and walked up to the door. He knocked, waiting for Kurt to open it. He was surprised when Finn answered the door, tall as ever and looking a bit grumpy.

"Hi, Finn! Is Kurt ready yet? I wanted to leave early so we got there on time," Blaine said anxiously. Where was Kurt? Blaine had texted him, telling him that Blaine was on the way.

"He's upstairs. He takes forever! Once, when the family was going to Breadstix, he took twenty minutes just to do his hair! I take twenty seconds! But you could go up. I'm not sure how he's react to that, though. He kicks me out, but maybe not you because he's so in l-." Finn stopped suddenly, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"What? He's 'so in' what?" Blaine asked. What was different about him? Well, besides the fact that Blaine was Kurt's friend.

"Nothing, dude. It's just… nothing. I swear." Finn still had the somewhat grumpy look on his face, but it was now masked with pleading.

"Okay. I'll but out. But Finn, what's wrong? You seem grumpy." Blaine tried to say that as nicely as possible, given the fact that Finn could easily beat him up.

"Oh." Finn sighed with relief, glad to be rid of a potential problem. "It's just Rachel. She has been hounding me more and more about Quinn. She thinks that I'm cheating on her. That's ridiculous, because I think that she still likes Puck. And he definitely likes her, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should sit down with her and talk. That's the only way to solve problems. Tell her that you love her and that she means everything to you. She will be back in your arms before you even finish, I swear." Blaine smiled to himself, thinking about Rachel and Finn. As selfish as it was, he was glad that they had a problem. It would make them be a more… _normal_ couple.

"Thanks, Blaine. Have fun tonight. Kurt _really_ needs to get out of the house. All he does is sit and blab about his_ stupid_ crush," Finn said, without thinking.

"Kurt has a crush? On who? Does he go to Dalton? Do I know him?" Blaine asked, hoping to figure out who it was. _Kurt could use a boyfriend_, he decided, _it would do him some good_.

"Um, Kurt is going to kill me for answering these, but… Yes, Kurt has a crush. I'm not telling you on whom, though. He _does_ go to Dalton, and you know him. But please don't ask him about it. He gets embarrassed and would kill me if he found out I told you," Finn pleaded.

Blaine was about to respond to Finn when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He nodded quickly before going to meet Kurt at the stairs.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt greeted with a shy smile and a red tint to his cheeks. He wore a back button-up t-shirt with red skinny jeans and knee high boots. He looked good, even comfortable. Nothing too extravagant.

"Finn, tell Dad that I'll be spending the night at Jeff's. The long drive and all." Kurt threw a wink at Blaine, who chuckled in response. "Let's go, Blainey. We don't want to be late!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and led him out the door. As they walked to Blaine's Prius, they discussed the latest Vogue, and Patty LuPone's new book. They were both oblivious to what would happen later.

…

"This is the best party EVER!" Blaine shouted from his spot on the couch. Several people responded with "Whoop's" and weird mumblings.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, who was dinking something Jeff had given him. It smelled strangely like Vodka. But, Jeff wouldn't…. Would he? Kurt's mind was too fried to answer that. "Heeeeeeey, Kurt," Blaine slurred, leaning slightly on Kurt. "Watcha doin'?" Blaine sing-songed.

"Nothin'. What are you doin', Blainey-days? No boys worth your time here?" Kurt asked. He hoped the answer was no, because not only were the best friends, they were practically an old married couple. A fabulous old married couple.

"Nope," Blaine said, putting emphasis on the "p". "Look at Jeff and Nick! They're makin' out! They looooove each other! They're going to get maaaaarried and have lots of baaabies." Blaine pointed in the general direction of the pair, who were on the couch, practically eating each other's faces on the couch. In about thirty seconds, they would need to leave, because, ad David said, "No one wants to see that!"

"They're cuuute, Blainers! They sooo love each other, even if they aren't dating!" Jeff and Nick weren't actually dating, they just made out sometimes. Blaine once asked them if they were friends-with-benefits and they yelled at him because "Why would _I_ have _sex_ with _him_?! We _aren't_ dating!" That might change _very_ soon!

"Blaine! Why do they get to kiss? We are friends and we don't kiss! We should! We could be even bester friends!" Kurt smiled at his brilliant plan. It made perfect sense, to him. They would get to kiss and be bestest friends!

"That sounds fun! We'll be, like, bestest friends-with-benefits! I'm suure that kissin' you would be _totally_ awesome, Kurtsie! You are pretty, ya' know? Aaand sexy! You want to know a secret? I am _so _turned on right now!" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, very, _very _seductively.

"Well in that case, let's go find a room," Kurt whispered back. He grabbed Blaine's arm and stumbled his way to the nearest room. Kurt was just about to open it when Blaine grabbed him and kissed him. Passionately. After about a minute, they pushed themselves into the bedroom, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

…

**What did you think? I'm sorry that I suck at the party drunkenness. I've never gotten drunk, so I am guessing! It killed me to use that much poor grammar!**

**Well, if you liked it, drop me a review! They are always welcome!**

**Next chapter: Kurt and Blaine wake up in an awkward situation…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! This week's Glee episode made me really emotional and I just needed to write! I hope there are still some of you reading this fic!**

…

_Pain._

That's all Blaine could feel.

Pounding, throbbing, overbearing _pain._

Blaine could see the sunlight through his eyelids, indicating that it was morning, but this didn't feel like any other morning. This didn't feel like his bed, or his _anything._

Blaine slowly opens his eyes, carefully adjusting to the light, when he notices a presence next to him. He turns and looks when he notices that the figure isn't exactly wearing clothes.

_Shit._

Had Blaine gotten so drunk that he had screwed some guy?! He glanced over at the naked body lying next to him, and he caught a glimpse of the other's face.

Holy sweet baby Jesus.

_Kurt. _

Suddenly, everything came crashing back, the party, the drinking. Oh crap! Blaine could barely remember is they'd had sex, let alone how far they had actually gone. But the sting in his ass told him that things got a bit further than he was hoping for.

What would Kurt say? They were best friends for _God's_ sake! But, then again, if Blaine couldn't remember the whole thing, than neither could Kurt. Blaine could just sneak out of the room and pretend like nothing happened.

While deciding what to do, Blaine felt the bed shift next to him, Kurt squirming, approaching consciousness. _Damn it all to hell_, Blaine thought. _Mine as well face the music._

Kurt slowly sat up, eyes still closed, squeezed shut from the blinding sunlight. "Fuck, what happened?" Kurt whispered to himself, unaware of Blaine next to him. His eyes fluttered, trying to open, but failing. His arms stretched out, coming close to Blaine's face. Kurt finally opened his eyes fully, looking down and trying to not go blind.

After adjusting, Kurt glanced up at his unfamiliar surroundings, not having seen Blaine yet. "Why am I naked?" Kurt murmured to himself, obliviously. His gaze moved over to Blaine, and then widened in absolute shock and terror. His jaw went slack, forming an "O" shape. He just stared for a few minutes, moving only to blink and breathe.

"Ummmm," Blaine began voice hoarse. He cleared his throat, hoping to ease the dryness and dull pain. "Hello."

Kurt's expression snapped back to normal, but with a trace of angst, like he was dreading the conversation ahead of him. And, if he was being honest, Blaine was too.

"So, um," Kurt returned, "hi. What happened?" He asked timidly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't really remember. We were drunk, and the rest is history." Blaine tried to weasel out of the potential awkwardness. He got up, disregarding the fact that he was naked and went to grab his boxers. Kurt grabbed his wrist, halting him in his tracks.

"Blaine…. We need to talk about this! I know you don't want to, but it is for the greater good, I swear. After that, you can leave and never return. Just talk to me." Kurt begged, hoping to get Blaine to come and discuss what happened.

Blaine sat back down on the bed, albeit bitterly, and sighed. "I don't know where to begin…. I can't even remember half of it! We were drunk, Kurt. Maybe nothing happened. You never know." Blaine was really trying to get out of this.

But Kurt was having none of it. "Blaine! You know what happened! We had _sex. _You know that! I know that you do! Why do you keep denying it?" Blaine went to respond, but Kurt beat him to it. "You know what, mister? I understand. 'Let's pretend that my best friend and I didn't just lose our virginities last night, not to mention to _each other_. Maybe it will all just go away, that if I try hard enough to believe it's not real, then maybe it won't be!'" Kurt had tears in his eyes now, blinking fast to keep them from streaming down his face. "Well, _Blaine_. Life doesn't work that way! You can't get fired and wish it wasn't real, then just stroll back in the next day! It isn't fair to you, and most _definitely_ isn't fair to me! I don't deserve this! Neither do you! To lose my virginity to a guy that will never fall in love with me, and to have him completely blow it off, like it was nothing! Well, I hope one day, you find a nice guy to re-lose your virginity to. Oh wait, you wouldn't re-lose it, because _this never happened_. So get out, and leave me to wallow in my self-pity. _Please._"

Kurt lay down on the bed, face down, and started to cry into the pillow. He didn't even acknowledge Blaine getting up, changing, and leaving.

_Well, this day sucked. _

…

**This conversation was supposed to be awkward! Well, I'm sorry for the slight OOC-ness, but how would you react if this happened to you? I suspect the same way! But look up, sweeties! Klaine should be all good soon, but what's a story with no conflict?! NOTHING!**

**Next up: More bumpy roads. But can Kurt and Blaine really stay away from each other?**

**My Tumblr is blainewarblersass. Creative, I know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry for lack of updates! I have so much going on! Just so you know, this chapter is supposed to be about four or five weeks after "the incident". And I may or may not time skip a bit in the next chapter. I'll see! So, without further ado, here is the chapter. Oh, and when the two pass notes, Jeff's **_italics,___**and Nick's are **_**bold italics.**_

**xx**

Blaine Anderson's life sucked. Why couldn't he have one normal thing? He loved his relationship with Kurt, and he had to go and fuck it up.

Blaine pulled all the stops to avoid Kurt, going as far as eating in his dorm. When they ran into each other in the halls, they held each other's gazes then looked away awkwardly before running off. They sat at the end of the tables in class when they sat next to each other, in a very Edward Cullen from Twilight manner. When they saw each other in the locker room, they tried not to peek, to see what they missed in their drunken haze. And there was that one time when they were partnered in Biology, and didn't even speak, just wrote the answers and let the other copy.

So, things were not going well at all. Not at all.

And Nick and Jeff noticed. For some reason, they still manage to stay close, even with all the drunk sex they have. I guess you could call them friends-with-benefits, but they don't put labels on it. It's just fun, you know? Well, back to Nick and Jeff. They'd noticed how these two were acting. And they didn't like it. Not one bit. And they were going to do something about it.

"Hey, Nick?" Jeff asked one morning, while the two were walking to Spanish class. "Have you noticed how Kurt and Blaine are acting? It's really weird. They're usual attached at the hip, and now they're avoiding each other like the plague. It's unnerving." Jeff plopped into his seat, obviously right next to Nick's.

Nick sighed as he sat down, thinking of how to answer Jeff. "Yeah. It stared about four weeks ago, after the party. So what do you think happened? Did they fight? They never fight, so that could be it." Nick looked at Jeff, waiting for a response.

"No, I don't think they did. Those two are saps, and couldn't hold a fight for that long. It must be worse. I can only think of one possibility. They aren't mad at each other. You can tell by their faces. They don't glare at each other. So that's out. They look awkward. Like someone said or did something to make the other uncomfortable. Or they both did something. Kurt just looks uncomfortable, and Blaine looks like his life is over. What would make them act like that?" Jeff looked at Nick, hoping he would catch his drift. It was so obvious that the two fucked, now that you think about it. They aren't really good at hiding things.

"Um…. Nope. I'm not getting anything out of that. What's your theory?" Nick looked at Jeff with a raised eyebrow, knowing that the blonde must have something crazy in mind. He was curious, though. And, God help him, maybe Jeff could help Kurt and Blaine.

Jeff opened his mouth to respond just as the teacher entered the class, ordering them to turn to page 394 and get reading. They opened their books, and Jeff took out a piece of paper, carefully writing something, making sure he phrased this right. After he was done, he folded the piece of paper, and slid it over to Nick. He opened it, and was shocked at what he found.

_Nick. How did we act when we first fucked? Oh, right. We avoided each other for, like, ever, and kept distance. Now compare that to Kurt and Blaine._

Nick literally choked on air. He made a half-choking, half-coughing noise that startled most of the occupants in the room. Nick waved his hand in an _I'm all good_ way, and then turned back to Jeff, horror written all over his face. He took out his pan, and scribbled back his reply.

_**Are you crazy?! I mean, yeah there is some sexual tension there, but they would actually do t, would they?! They wouldn't jeopardize their friendship. Right?! **_

_Oh, Nick. So naive. They were wasted. I saw it with my own eyes. They were watching us make out, which sort of creeped me out. Then, next minute, they're gone. Obviously in an envious rage of our bond. Then they humped, and one got dumped. If you ask me, Kurt was the dumper. He's a prude. He would flip the fuck out. And we all know how needy Blaine actually is. And there you have it. Damn, I could be a detective. _

Nick glanced at Jeff after reading the note, unreadable expression on his face, whereas Jeff had an adorable triumphant smile. He was obviously very proud of himself.

_**That makes sense... OH MY GOD! Kurt and Blaine fucked! You, my friend, are a genius! How could we not have seen it sooner? Once you know, it's so obvious! They were hiding it in plain sight or something. Those assholes. **_

Nick practically threw the note at Jeff, waiting for the blonde to _hurry the fuck up. _

_I know I'm a genius. Thanks for pointing it out! But, just curious, who do you think topped?_

"Oh my _God,_ Jeff!" Nick exploded. Everyone in the class turned to look at what happened, including the teacher, who didn't look too pleased with the sudden outburst.

"Nickolas, Jeffery, pay attention!" Ms. Karas hissed at them.

"Yes, Ms. Karas," the two said in union. They looked at each other, blushing from the scolding, and in Nick's case, the note.

_**Why would you say something like that?! I don't want that image in my head! I prefer to keep it open to only my sexual exploits and those of whom I view on the Internet! And, so you never ask in the future, I think Kurt did, because those two are all kinds of backwards.**_

_Oh please. You care about my sexual exploits. You ask all the time. And for your information, mister Duval, it's a hot image! Better than porn! And really?! I think Blaine topped because he's a leader. And leaders top. Like you, for example. _

_**Are you complaining about me topping?! Because we can just not have sex at all!**_

_That's not what I was saying at all, and you know it. And stop changing the subject! I don't care if you don't want to talk about our babies having sex, but we need to get them back to normal. I cannot deal with this avoiding-each-other thing. It's driving me insane. And we can't have that, now can we?_

_**Whatever you say, Jeffie. So what's our plan? And a plan B, because we always seem to need one of those. **_

_Well, I'll talk to Kurt. You can talk to Blaine to see what his side is. Then, after we've gathered enough information, we try to get them to talk to each other. It could work. But we have to lay low. They could suspect things if we act weird. _

_**And what's plan B, then? **_

_We could just lock them in a room and handcuff them. Tell them they have to speak in order for us to unlock them. That could work too. _

_**Okay. So divide and conquer. I can handle that. When do we start?**_

_At lunch. You go up to your dorm with Blaine, and I'll get Kurt to come to ours. Deal?_

_**Sure. But I have a bad feeling about this, Jeff. **_

_Suck it up. Now pinkie promise me that you will do your share of this mess. _

Nick looked up to see Jeff with his hand in a fist, pinkie extended. Nick took is pinkie in his, pinkie promise in place. This was going to be one hell of a day.

**xx**

**Sorry for the sort of cliff-hanger. I'll write more this weekend! **

**Just warning, in the future chapter of this story (the MPreg parts) I'm going to have OOC characters, like Rachel and Sebastian. Sebastian is a good guy in my story, a helper, because I love him so much. But believe me when I say you'll be shocked with his story-line. And Rachel will be my villain. I hate her, sorry Rachel lovers. **

**So in the future, don't tell me that my characters are OOC. I mean for it to be that way! And yes, Klaine may be a bit off in my story, but I'm not the writer. IT's a fanfic, and I can write what I want! Sorry to sound like a bitch. **

**But, anyway, leave me a review! I appreciate them! They mean a lot. **

**Stay tuned guys!**

**Nest chapter, AWKWARD CONVOS WITH NIFF! Do you want them to be in a relationship? Because I do! In due time, my lovelies. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters are OOC. It's my story, and I give the characters somewhat different personalities. My story makes them seem like they have bipolar disorder. **

**I don't own Glee. If I did, Klaine would be back together and it would be called Blee.**

**I suck royally at updating. And I apologize. I forgot about this fic for a while. Whoops. Well, here you go. Enjoy. And I forgot to mention that Jeff is sort of in love with Nick, but Nick doesn't feel the same. Yet.**

* * *

"Blaine! Wait up!" Nick ran after Blaine at lunch, trying to follow through with the plan.

Blaine turned to Nick, one triangle eyebrow raised in a sort of question. What do you want?

"So, Blaine. I was wondering if I could have lunch with you to day. We need to have a chat, man-to-man." Nick didn't hesitate; he just walked into the room and sat on his bed on the right side. Blaine entered after him, skeptical. He didn't know why Nick would want to talk to him when he could be with Jeff.

"Okay, Nick. What's up? Why do you need to talk to me?" Blaine just wanted this conversation to speed up. He liked to be alone so he could be depressed without any witnesses.

"Can you swear to me that you will not interrupt me until I finish? It's important. Can you do that?" Nick was talking to Blaine like he was a five year-old. It was frustrating, but Blaine nodded anyway. "Well, Jeff and I have been noticing some changes in you and Kurt. You two are avoiding each other big time." Blaine tried to protest, but Nick held up his hand. "Point of order, Blaine. We just want to help. You look sad, and you won't even eat lunch with us anymore! That's not like you. What's going on?"

Nick look at Blaine expectantly, waiting for him to answer. But Blaine just sat there, contemplating whether to answer of not. "Come _on_, Blaine! I won't tell anyone, I swear. You know me! Who would I tell? And don't say Jeff. That's inevitable."

Blaine glanced up at him. "No one, I guess. But it's awful. I did something bad, Nick. I hurt Kurt."

"How?" questioned Nick. "What could you have done that made you two not speak? You're probably just overreacting. You can do that sometimes, you know." Nick patted Blaine's shoulder encouragingly, provoking an answer.

"I slept with him, Nick," Blaine confessed. He looked so guilty. "And then when we woke up, I told him to act like nothing happened and left. Now it's awkward, and I just feel so bad. I shouldn't feel this bad. I don't get it." Blaine looked like he would be sick just talking about it. It was written all over his face, how sad and mad at himself he felt.

"Blaine, remember _that week_? That week where Jeff and I wouldn't look at each other for more than a millisecond? Everyone knew that we had slept together, which made it even more awkward. We went through what you're going through now. Hey, maybe you two will have a friends with benefits relationship, too! That would be cool. You'd probably like it. I know Jeff and I do!" Nick winked dramatically at Blaine, drawing a chuckle out of the man.

"Blaine, the most I can say for you to, is that you are _best friends_! You can't let this come between you! Just apologize, and tell Kurt that you want to be friends, if you don't want the friends with benefits thing. Talk it out, and _bam_! Everything is better again. And remember. I know what I'm talking about. I was you, you know." Nick got up, and patted Blaine's knee, then walked to the door.

Just as he was about to shut the door, he heard a quiet _thanks, Nick_ and replied with a _no problem, buddy._

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt Hummel!" shouted Jeff as he ran to catch up with Kurt, who was going to find a table in the cafeteria. When he finally reached him, he was panting.

"Yes, Jeffery?" inquired Kurt. Kurt only called Jeff _Jeffery_ because it annoyed him.

"Don't call me that. You know I hate it. And I have a question. When did you and Blaine sleep together? That has to be the reason for the awkwardness, right? Because you two never fight." Kurt look appalled, then tried to turn and walk away.

Jeff grabbed Kurt's wrist to hold him back and said, "Kurt, you know the only way you'd talk to me about this is if I was straightforward. Nick and I know. We were the same way. So when we saw your distress, we decided to act upon it. No need to thank me." Jeff looked proud for some reason.

"I wasn't planning on it," Kurt said, obviously trying not to answer Jeff's question.

"It was at the party, wasn't it? That was fun. I was making out with Nick the whole time, and everyone else was partying. You two could have snuck off at any moment, without anybody seeing you. Not that you would have thought of that, because you were drunk off your ass. So you went off, had sex, and then something happened in the morning. One of you obviously said something, and it became awkward. Not that it wasn't going to be awkward anyway. So, what did you say?" Jeff was quite good at observing.

"Well, since you have it all figured out, why are you even asking?" Kurt asked, bitingly. "And, for your information, Blaine told me that he wanted to act like it never happened, then left. I said nothing. And if you and Nick figured it out, where is Nick? You'd know since you're with him all the time. Some people might mistake you for a couple." Kurt was just being mean now, being defensive. "It's so obvious that you like him, not that you say anything. But it crushes you that he doesn't return the sentiment. And one day, when he calls off your little arrangement, and gets a boyfriend, you won't know what to do. Unrequited love's a bitch, right? Well, look at the time, I have to go," Kurt said sarcastically.

As Kurt walked away, Jeff looked down at his shoes, eyes welling with tears. Kurt was right. He called him out on his stupid crush and nailed it on its head. He felt deflated. Well, at least he had news to bring to Nick. He hoped he had cracked Blaine. Then they could move towards helping the two.

What Jeff didn't know, was the Nick, coming down to find Jeff, heard the whole thing.

* * *

**Let me just point out, that I love bitch!Kurt. It's my favorite. And when he started yelling at Jeff, that's a thing I do. Instead of defending myself, I just bitch at the other person and make them feel wicked bad. And I totally forgot to mention the Jeff thing! Too bad. But I still have to get the Niff train moving. And I finally found out how to use the line-thing!**

**Question: When should the MPreg come in? I was thinking the ne next two or three chapters, but I'm not sure. So if you could help with that, it would be a big help. And if you have any ideas for this story, never be afraid to drop me a review or PM with an idea in it. I'll gladly accept those. **

**Well, until next time. Bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry I suck at updating. I actually forgot about my story. Yeah… With the help of -anderson-cullen, I've decided to make this a longer chapter. And I also want to thank desacori for inspiring me in the Niff department. We are boarding the Niff and MPreg trains! Well, sort of MPreg. BUT NIFF!**

**So, continue reading. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Nick stood frozen on the stairs, shocked. Had he heard correctly? Had Kurt really accused Jeff of being in love with him? No way that could be true. When they had agreed to their friends-with-benefits relationship, it was obviously a "no feelings" type of thing. But, honestly, when had that ever worked? Oh, right. Never.

So Nick just watched Jeff as he tried to blink away his tears. Jeff wiped at his eyes, trying to make it seem as though he were itching them. And if any of the boys walking down the hall knew he was crying, they never showed it.

Nick bolted up the stairs and into his and Blaine's dorm. He slammed the door behind him, and knocked over some books in his haste to get to his bed. With a frustrated sigh, he practically fell onto his bed, mind racing. _Was what Kurt said true? Did Jeff really love him? What if he did? Did he feel the same? Should he talk to Jeff? Confront him? What was he even feeling right now? WHAT? _

Nick felt sort of guilty that he just left Jeff there crying, but he couldn't stay there. Jeff would've seen him, and he would've known that Nick heard. And he couldn't have that. Not when Nick was so confused.

So… what was he going to do? He wasn't even sure if Kurt was just being a bitch. But then again, the way Jeff reacted wasn't one you would see if someone just accused you of something that wasn't true. So then Jeff must _really_ be in love with him. Oh god.

This ruined everything! Friends who developed feelings always got hurt. Always. I happened all the time in movies; one person always developed feelings. He and Jeff were stupid for starting this anyway. They could have easily just let the first time go, agreed that it won't never happen again, and continue being best friends. Not best friends that fuck, just plain best friends. But they'd chosen to go the stupid route and keep doing it.

Granted, the sex was fantastic. Jeff was amazing – amazing at kissing, and… other things – so he'd seen no reason to end it. Jeff was also amazing as a person – loving, funny, and smart – so Nick didn't want to hurt his feelings. But by not breaking things off, he sort of screwed Jeff in the feeling department anyway. Unintentionally, of course.

So there were a few questions Nick still hadn't answered. _What should I do? What do I feel towards Jeff? Do I feel the same? Do I not feel the same? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_ Nick was confused. He knew he loved Jeff. Whether that was in a brotherly and friendly way, he didn't know. So, yeah. Nick may think of Jeff sometimes when he's bored in class. May dream about kissing him goodnight after one of their movie marathons. May even want to go out for a night instead of hanging out with the rest of the boys. Did that mean anything?

_Yes!_, a voice in Nick's head told him. _You basically just described a real functioning relationship! Dates, spending time together, kissing! You love him, Nicky! Ha-ha, you loooove him!_, the mocking voice said. Nick's eyes widened. He loved Jeff!

"I love Jeff!" Nick said aloud, testing the words. They sounded right, like a casual thing you would sat=y daily, like "hello".

Now he just needed a plan – a plan to get Jeff.

He wouldn't do anything too big, like serenade him. He wasn't Blaine, after all. Something simple would suffice. Like just coming out and saying it. But Nick wanted to give him some romance, to make up for him being an ass – an oblivious ass.

As plans formulated in Nick's head, a huge smile made his way onto his face. This was going to be awesome! But what was he going to do about Kurt…?

* * *

Blaine felt horrible. He had barely slept the last few days, felt irritated at everything, and felt sick to his stomach. When he woke up from his restless sleep, he almost had to bolt for the toilet, but he managed to stop himself.

He couldn't be sick. He just couldn't. He had two tests today, in history and in French. He was about to go take the French test, and he was trying to hold his food in. It worked, but he was slipping a bit. He just hoped he could wait until after he took the test.

As he approached the French class, he noticed that everyone was already in class. Shit! He was late! Madame Chase would bite his head off. He ran the last five feet, something that didn't help his stomach, and bolted into the classroom.

"Monsieur Anderson, you're late! We have an examen today! You may sit next to Monsieur Hummel, as he has the only empty seat. Dépêchez!" she almost screamed. He rushed to his seat next to Kurt and hastily sat down.

Madame Chase distributed the tests, giving instructions as she went. As soon as Blaine got his test, he went at it, answering question after question.

Halfway through the test, Blaine started to feel worse. He had to stop and take breaths periodically, to keep himself from projectile vomiting all over the person in front of him. Kurt seemed to notice, because he placed him hand on Blaine's arm and whispered "Are you okay?"

Blaine was most certainly not okay, but he gave Kurt a tiny nod. Kurt looked skeptical, but took his hand off Blaine's arm and went back to his test.

All of a sudden, he couldn't help it anymore. Blaine stood up and ran out of the room to find a bathroom, hearing Madame Chase yelling at him and asking him where he was going. Blaine didn't stop running until he reached the first open stall. He fell to his knees and just let it go. As horrible as it felt, it was such a relief. He just kept throwing up until he didn't need to anymore, and just sat there with his head on the toilet seat, gasping for air.

He didn't hear the door open behind him, nor did he hear the footsteps approaching his stall. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, though. He whipped around and saw that it was Kurt, carrying the bathroom pass.

"I told Madame Chase that you didn't look good, so she told me to check up on you. Blaine, really. Are you okay? I can tell you just threw up. Why did you come to class?" Kurt sounded worried about him, which was weird, considering their situation. But the hand on his shoulder was comforting, and Blaine felt somewhat better.

"I felt horrible this morning, but I had tests today, and I didn't want to miss them. I had it under control, but then I just couldn't stand it anymore. I feel a lot better now. Thanks for checking up on me, Kurt." Blaine's voice sounded rough, which was understandable.

Kurt responded with a short "any time" and helped Blaine up. He led Blaine to his dorm, despite Blaine's protests, and walked him to the door. Blaine stood in the threshold, staring at Kurt and expecting him to leave. He was shocked when Kurt leaned in and gave him a hug. "Get better soon, Blaine," was whispered in his ear as Kurt clung to him. Blaine hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kurt in return, and the two just stood there, hugging.

Kurt untangled himself a moment later, and took a step backwards. "See you soon, Blaine." Then he walked away.

As Blaine lay in bed, one thought was swimming through his mind. _What the hell was _that_?_

* * *

After Nick had gotten his plan formulated, he was walking out to the courtyard, where he knew Jeff would be. Along the way, though, he was Kurt, and decided to talk to him about what he said to Jeff.

Kurt didn't see him coming, as he was too interested in his book. _Pride and Prejudice_, said the cover. Nick tapped on his shoulder, and he looked up, but his reaction was odd, as if he were expecting someone else. "Oh, hey, Nick. What are you doing here?" He seemed clueless as to what Nick was about to say, meaning he hadn't meant for Nick to hear him yell at Jeff.

"Um, yesterday, you were yelling at Jeff. Why?" Nick asked, trying not to sound like he was accusing Kurt of something.

Kurt made a not-so-pleasant sound in the back of his throat, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "He told you? I said some mean things to him, yeah. But he knew I didn't want to talk about Blaine. Did he tell you want I said? I didn't think he would." Kurt didn't really seem that apologetic.

"No, actually, I was walking down the stairs and I heard you two. You were screaming at him Kurt. You made him cry. You said more than a few mean things to him," Nick said gently. He didn't want to make Kurt mad.

"It was his fault! He knew I didn't want to talk about it! But he kept trying! So I yelled at him! What's the difference? He talks to me about Blaine, I yell at him about you." Kurt had some venom in his words. This was exactly what Nick was trying to avoid.

"Kurt. It's not the same. You yelled at him and made him _cry_. There's a big difference. He's trying to help you two, and you were just being a bitch." Nick realized that this was the wrong thing to say to Kurt the second it came out of his mouth, because the next thing he knew, he felt a harsh slap right across his face. People around them stopped to look at what happened. Blaine, who was across the hallway, looked over at them with curiosity and a look that said he would bolt over there to stop a fight the second it happened.

"You know what, Kurt? You are a _bitch_. You can't just yell and slap people when things aren't going your way. That's not how life works! Yeah, Jeff tried to talk to you. He wanted to help! But you had to make him cry his eyes out! And just because I try to stand up for him, you slap me! I just spoke the truth. You play the poor me card. Well it doesn't work on me! I see right through you! You were bullied. Who wasn't? I didn't come here for no reason at all, and neither did Blaine or Jeff. So you don't get the right to bully people back! You need to take a pill, calm down, and apologize to Jeff. Karofsky apologizes to you, and you can do the same. Now, I have to go get my man!" Nick turned and walked out towards the courtyard, feeling slightly proud of himself. What he didn't know was that Kurt had a tear rolling down his face, and everyone was staring at him as he strolled out.

* * *

Blaine rushed towards Kurt after Nick left. Kurt was actually crying in front of all these people. He grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the nearest classroom, and as soon as the door was shut, Kurt collapsed in his arms, letting out the biggest and most heart-wrenching sobs. He just held Kurt and let him cry into his shirt and rubbed his back in a comforting gesture.

"H-he-he's right!" Kurt cried into his shirt.

"No, Kurt. He isn't right." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and hugged him close, and not intending to ever let go.

* * *

When Nick reached the courtyard, he immediately knew where Jeff was. You see, there was this giant tree almost the size of the Whomping Willow. When Jeff had first arrived, he went to the tree to eat lunch and had met Nick there, who was engrossed in a book. The two were best friends ever since, and the tree was their spot. So it was clear that Jeff would be there.

Nick practically ran to the tree, and when he saw Jeff, he ran faster, tripping on his feet and falling right in front of the blonde boy reading his book. Jeff was startled to say the least. "Nick? What are you doing here?"

Nick reached into his bag and felt around for what he was looking for. He pulled out a red rose that was only slightly damaged from being inside the bag. He handed the rose to Jeff, who seemed baffled by it. "Nick, are you using this rose to try and get me into bed? Because you know you can just ask, right? You don't need to woo me into it." Jeff stared at him, bemused.

"Um, actually, no. I'm using that rose to ask you to be my boyfriend." Jeff looked shocked. Before he could say anything, Nick continued. "I saw Kurt yelling at you yesterday, and he said you loved me. And I thought about it, and realized that I love you too. You're my best friend, and we have awesome sex, and _you're_ awesome, so I figured it would work out. So, Jeff Sterling, will you be my boyfriend?" Nick looked at Jeff expectantly and Jeff looked back, an odd look upon his face.

Jeff jumped on Nick, tackling him onto the grass. He breathed an _of course_ before leaning in to kiss Nick fully on the mouth. Nick pushed himself up, Jeff on his lap, and kissed back with equal force. Their lips danced against each other's and the only thing going through both of their minds was _wow!_ and _finally!_.

* * *

_The next day…._

Blaine was throwing up again, which was weird. He'd felt completely fine yesterday after his French class incident. Maybe it was a stomach bug or something… Those lasted for about two days, right? Yeah. He just had a stomach bug! He'll be fine tomorrow! But he didn't feel right. Actually he felt like something big was coming. But that could be just another wave of nausea, which makes him run back to the bathroom. This officially sucks.

* * *

**Oh, Blainey-days. If only you knew what I have planned for you! AND MY BABIES GOT THEIR SHIT TOGETHER! Well, all four of my babies. There will still be some awkward!Klaine, but only slightly. Again, sorry for not updating! I suck at stud like that! But after two reminders, I wrote! So if I'm bugging the crap out of you by mot updating, TELL ME. I WILL FORGET. **

**Please review and tell me how you felt about this chapter! It is much appreciated.**

**And please follow me on Tumblr. I am blainewarblersass. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
